The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master: Fuyuki
by Number01BlazblueFan
Summary: Sougo thought that when he defeated Swartz, the timeline is safe. But when Tsukasa warned him about another threat in the timeline. He and the Kamen Riders must team up with an Organization called Chaldea to fix seven Singularities.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! I'm back guess I'm being a little overconfident at this Fanfiction. But I hope that this is going to be good. And if it does, it's going to be one that you won't get your minds out off. Now then now that is out of the way. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?_**

**_Now then, before I started, I am going to say thank you for waiting! I hope that you enjoy this story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to Type Moon, Aniplex and Toei Company and that's it._**

**Prologue**

**2018: The Beginning of the Journey**

**3rd POV **

**_In an unknown Throne room in a temple._**

As we go to an unknown temple were there is a single white throne a black sphere above it, and branches surrounding the place, we saw a young man with black hair, blue eyes and is wearing a white T-shirt, black pants and dark shoes. The other was an armored man with golden accents and magenta eyes his body consist of miniature versions of armored men he is wearing a white belt with two watches attached on was a white and magenta watched and the other was a giant gold watch. Currently they are standing up against a golden monster with what appears to be a cross like shield embedded on the other side of the ground

**"IT'S OVER, JUST LIKE I IMAGINED!" **He said in a mocking tone.

The two people are now angry at this with the boy shouting, **"GOETIA! YOU BASTARD!"**

**"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" **The Armored man shouted.

They then started to charge at the monster, only for the latter to push them back at a wave of his hand.

**"FUTILE UTTERLY FUTILE! WE ARE INVICIBLE, AS LONG AS SOLOMON'S GRAND TEMPLE OF TIME EXIST, THE 72 DEMON GODS CONNOT PERISH! YOUR FLEETING LIVES, THE STRUGGLES OF THE HEROIC SPIRITS AS WELL AS THOSE KAMEN RIDERS, ALL OF IT IS MEANINGLESS! RELOADING THE THIRD NOBLE PHANTASM, YOU TWO CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER. I SUPPOSE I SHOULD GIVE YOU TWO ONE LAST CHANCE TO STRIKE ME. AT THE VERY I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU TWO FEEL RITSUKA FUJIMARU, SOUGO TOKIWA. DO IT IN THE MEMORY OF MASH KYRIELIGHT STRIKE ME WITH THOSE FRAIL FIST OF YOURS, AND THEN DIE! **

This caused the two to grit their teeth and shouted, **"FINE BY US!"**

That is until someone said, "Wait, wait, wait! Calm yourself a little Fujimaru-kun, Tokiwa-kun."

They turn and saw two people one was an orange-haired man with a lab coat on, and the other was a brown-haired man wearing a trench coat and has a magenta camera. The orange-haired man then said, "A suicidal move isn't your style, try to save your strength for now."

"Yes, I agree and does this how a Demon King would act." The other man said.

"Doctor?"

"Tsukasa?"

"Hey! Sorry we're late now we can take over here." Tsukasa said. He pulled out a belt as he slot a card.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**DECADE!**

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**The 'Grand Order' it is the name of the quest to save Humanity from its destruction. Now it's time for the Kamen Riders and Chaldea to complete this quest. Now it's time to take back our future! **

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Sougo POV**

**_Inside the 9 5 DO Clock repair shop, a year earlier_**

We then saw then same armored man only as a teenage boy with brown hair and pink polo shirt, brown pants and brown shoes his name is Sougo Tokiwa AKA Kamen Rider Zi-O. Inside a clock repair shop going to its dining room shouting, "Uncle! Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, it's ready, Sougo-kun!" An old man shouted, he was wearing glasses with slightly white hair wearing a black vest and yellow shirt and is now currently getting the plates to the table.

"Thanks uncle!" He then said as he sits down and said, "Itadakimasu!" He then started to eat as he continues to eat, he heard the door bell ringing. With Junichiro saying.

"I'll get it." He then opened the door and it was a group of two teenagers, one was a female with black hair that was a Hime cut style, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white sailor uniform and dark skirt as well as white stocking and brown shoes. And the other was a boy with spike up hair wearing a black t-shirt with dark pants and shoes. This are Alpina Tsukuyomi and Keito 'Geiz' Myokoin AKA Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi and Kamen Rider Geiz.

"Hey Sougo!" The two greeted Sougo.

"Tsukuyomi! Geiz!" Sougo greeted back.

"Man... It's been a long time, huh?" Tsukuyomi said. As she and Geiz started to eat.

"You got that right."

**"You may be wondering why they are so familiar with each other. Well, that's because they are the Time Riders. You see they have work together to stop Tsukuyomi's malevolent brother, Swartz who was intent on becoming king and ruling the world. By merging timelines and dimensions, but at the end of it all. Sougo uses his Rider powers to reset time. At the cost of his powers, although recently he and his group, managed to regain their powers. Fighting threats like Finis and Another Diend. With them at some point regaining their memories as Kamen Riders." **

As the group continue to eat, they heard a voice saying, "My, my you are really enjoying your breakfast my Demon King." Sougo turned and saw that it was a group of two men one was the magenta camera holding man and the other man with black hair that was swayed on the right side, wearing a grey jacket, black scarf and is holding a book.

"Tsukasa? Woz? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, about that, Zi-O while I was doing my own thing, I sense a timeline disturbance."

This caused Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi to be shocked.

"Then what should we do to fix this?!" Geiz and Tsukuyomi asked.

"Well... We're going back in time to a city called 'Fuyuki'. In the year 2004, but we aren't going alone." Woz answered.

"What do you mean?" Sougo asked, when suddenly they heard what appears to be a train appearing outside. They then ran towards the door.

**_Outside the 9 5 DO clock repair shop_**

As the group go outside the shop, they then saw a train with a white and red them in it. they then saw a young man with hair that almost reaches to his shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath as well as dark pants and blue shoes. This is Ryotaro Nogami AKA Kamen Rider Den-O and the train is called the Den-liner

"Nogami-san! What are you doing here?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Well..."

**"We're going to help of course!" **A voice called out from the train, it was a red Oni like creature this is Momotaros.

"Momotaros?!"

**"Hey, been a while. Magenta boy as well as Prophet-yaro here wants us to help you guys." **

"I see... Well let's get going then. We don't want the timeline to be messed up like last time."

**"YEAH!"**

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Inside Chaldea, Antarctica _**

Meanwhile at the same time, on the other side of the world. We saw the black-haired, blue eyed boy Ritsuka talking to a girl with short lavender hair, wearing glasses, a white jacket with a sleeveless dark coat with a red tie underneath. This is Mash Kyrielight

"Are you calm now?"

"Thanks. When I got here, I remember undergoing a simulation..."

Mash then said, "The Spiritron dive, right? If you're not used to it, it might put a lot of stress in your brain."

Ritsuke then clutches his head in pain, "My head is still pounding."

"Fou is the one who found you here on the floor, unable to regain tour consciousness. Those are the details." Mash replied.

"Fou?"

They then saw what appears to be a white little furry creature running towards them saying, "Fou"

The creature then went towards Mash as he went to the latter's left shoulder with Ritsuka asking, "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... This squirrel-like beast is Fou. It has the special right to roam Chaldea freely." Fou then went towards Ritsuka head as he goes back to the ground, and then walks off.

"As you can see, He comes and goes as he please."

An unusual creature, isn't it

"He rarely approaches anyone except me, so it seems he's taken a liking to you Senpai."

"Huh..." This caused Ritsuka to look at Mash confusingly.

"You've just become Fou's second attendant in Chaldea."

"Th-Thank you."

"By the way, are you one of the people with master potential who they gathered for Rayshifting?" Mash asked.

"Oh, yeah. They said I was qualified to make a contract with a servant, so somebody from here invited me. by the way what's Rayshifting?"

"Have you come here without knowing what you're going to do?"

"Well, they were very passionate about inviting me here."

"That's a new one."

"Really?" Ritsuka replied.

"Chaldea is a research facility and observatory that gathers researchers of every stripe, from sorcery to science, all for the purpose of continuing the history of humankind as soon as possible. Our top researchers have developed Chaldeas. A global environmental model.

"Chaldeas?"

"It was proposed that planets had souls, so this miniature Earth was replicated to reflect that soul. 'As long as the light of civilization burns in Chaldeas", humanity is guaranteed to last at least for another 100 years. But the light has suddenly begun to die. If the light disappears that means civilization will come to an end. According to our observations, humanity becomes extinct in December 2019."

"What?"

"A close examination of the information has revealed a new abnormality has revealed a new abnormality. That's spatial Singularity F. We discovered from 2004 to 2019 CE, there was a suburban city in Japan that was an 'unobservable area' and did not exist in history. Chaldea assumed this is the cause of humanity's extinction, and proposed the Rayshift experiment to the United Nations, which received approval. Rayshift turns humans into Spiritons and sends them back to the past to intervene in certain events. In other words, it's like time travel. By this means we can transfer to the past and investigate the future's disappearance and destroy it. And that is the idea behind Rayshift, which Chaldea is currently trying to conduct."

This caused Ritsuka to be surprised, "I was invited to join something that incredible?"

"Surprised?"

"Yeah..."

"So, Time Travel is actually possible now?" Ritsuka said, "Oh that's right." He then holds out his hand to Mash while saying, "Sorry, I should have said before. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. I apologized for not making a more impressive self-introduction, but nice to meet you."

They then shake hands with Ritsuka asking, "How long have you been here?"

"Here... Two years."

"Then you're the 'Senpai', right?"

"No, everyone is a 'Senpai' to me."

Ritsuka then asked, "What's your name? Don't tell me you're 'not someone worth mentioning' okay?"

"My name is..." But before Mash could answer they heard someone saying.

"Mash. Mash Kyrielight. So, this is where you've been." It was man in green clothes with long shaggy brown hair his eyes are closed, and he is smiling he is also wearing a green hat.

"Professor Lev."

"The briefing on the master potentials is about to begin. Come quickly to the control room." He then looks at Ritsuka and asked, "Oh who are you?"He then check the data on his wristwatch. And said, "Number 48... Oh, one of the common recruits. Please don't be disappointed. All of you are necessary."

Ritsuka nodded.

"I'm Lev Lainur I'm one of the engineers here."

"H-hello." Ritsuka replied.

"By the way, shouldn't you be going, too?

"Where?"

"The Briefing. If you're late, the director will glare at you for an entire year."

This caused Ritsuka to be scared, "U-Um, where is it?"

"Over here!' Mash said as he grabs Ritsuka hand as they went to the briefing room. With Lev then follow suit.

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_And this is the prologue hope you have a good time. By the way I changed the date from 2015 to 2019 to better suit the Kamen Rider continuity. _**


	2. Quartzer 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy the prologue! Man, I have a lot of fun writing that chapter. Now then, before I'm going to write this. I'm just want you guys to know; I'm going to take a break from Marvel vs Capcom: Endgame. So that I can rest from it._**

**_By the way, this series is like I said is split into multiple parts consisting of the Singularities with their key historical figures and Kamen Riders as the central characters which means this is just the prologue here are the central characters: _**

**_Orleans: Jeanne D'Arc and Yusuke Godai _**

**_Septem: Nero Claudius and Wataru Kurenai _**

**_Okeanos: Francis Drake and Takumi Inui _**

**_London: Mordred and Shotaro Hidari and Phillip _**

**_E Pluribus Unum: Florence Nightingale and Emu Hojo _**

**_Camelot: Sir Bedivere and Kouta Kazuraba _**

**_Babylonia: Gilgamesh and Eiji Hino_**

**_Solomon: Romani Archaman and Sougo Tokiwa as well as Tsukasa Kadoya, and Ryotaro Nogami _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fanfiction... They belong to Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Aniplex and Type Moon as well as Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company. _**

**Quartzer 1 **

**2004: The Quest begins **

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Inside Chaldea, Antarctica _**

As we go back to Chaldea, we saw that Ritsuka, Mash and Lev are now at an elevator. With Lev saying, "It's unnatural for you to be involved with someone, Mash. What do you find so appealing to him?"

Mash then answered with a shy voice, "Senpai is... Human."

Ritsuka and Lev were surprised by this answer with Mash continuing, "Let me revise that, to be exact, he seems human. I have a feeling all of the prople here are a little different."

Levy was now intrigued by this, "That's because all of the people in Chaldea have one or two quirks."

"What does that..." Ritsuka then saw in front of the Elevator glass what appears to be a machine. He then puts his hands on the glass as he looks in awe at this.

**_An hour later in the briefing room_**

As we go to the briefing room, we saw an albino teenage girl with auburn eyes, wearing a black-orange dress, brown stockings and shoes shouting, **"WELCOME TO THE CHALDEA SECURITY ORGANIZATION. I'M OLGA MARIE ANIMUSPHERE, THE DIRECTOR OF CHALDEA. AND ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN OR DISCOVERED AROUND THE WORLD FOR THE RARE TALENT YOU POSSESS. BY TALENT, I MEAN THE POTENTIAL TO DO A SPIRITRON DIVE. YOU POSSESS MAGICAL CIRCUITS AND QUALIFICATIONS TO BECOME A BEING SAID, IT'S A SPECIAL TALENT, BUT YOU YOURSELVES ARE NOT SPECIAL PEOPLE. MAKE YOURSELVES AWARE THAT YOU ARE NO MORE THAN TOOLS WHOSE SOLE PURPOSE IS TO PROTECT HUMANITY'S HISTORY!"**

This caused the recruits to mumble in confusion, with Olga shouting, **"SILENCE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, LEAVE CHALDEA IMMEDIATELY! FINE THEN, CHALDEA HAS NEVER SEEN THIS MANY..." **She was interrupted when she heard Ritsuka snoring. She then checks his profile and said, "48... Commoner's block..." As Ritsuka continues to sleep, Olga suddenly gets angry and kicks him out. Which causes him to be surprised.

**_Outside the briefing room_**

"Why...?" Ritsuka said in confusion.

"Senpai."

"Mash."

Mash then explained, "Senpai, you've been excluded from the first mission. I'll take you to your room."

As they go back to the rooms Mash explains to Ritsuka, "In the world of Magecraft, ability is a given, but lineage says a lot as well. The director is the head of the Animuspheres, a distinguished family of Mages. She indeed has a strong predilection for bloodlines. Many potential masters were needed after moving the Rayshift's experimental stage to practical use. But only a handful of Mages had that potential."

"So that's why average citizens like myself were so aggressively recruited."

"Will you leave Chaldea?"

"I haven't decided yet. But for now, I'll do what I can here."

Ritsuka and Mash then stop and look at the window, "As high as we are above the ground, we can't see one bit of the blue sky."

"Blue sky, huh? If you spend two years up here, I guess you wouldn't get a chance to see it, huh?" Ritsuka looks at Mash who was now staring blankly.

**_A minute later, at the rooms_**

"This is your room, Senpai."

"Thanks for everything."

"Not at all."

"You'll participate in the mission, right, Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes. Which is why I must leave now."

"Mash!" Ritsuka called out which causes Mash to stop and turn towards him, "Um... Be careful!" This caused Mash to smile as she ran back to the Briefing Room.

"She is kind of an interesting girl."

**Sougo POV **

**_Meanwhile, outside 9 5 DO Clock Shop, Japan _**

We then saw the Sougo's group getting ready as the Den-Liner was now sudden accompanied with two giant robots called 'Time Mazines'. With Sougo asking Tsukasa, "Umm... Should we asked Aruto to join us?"

"Oh, you mean Kamen Rider Zero-One. Well, no, we need to let him solve his own problems first."

This caused the others to be confused with Geiz asking, "What do you mean?"

"Because the last time I was there in secret I heard that Zero-One got into a fight with some Kamen Rider calling himself 'Thouser'."

"Woah! A new Rider?! Jeez this is getting to ridiculous." Ryotaro said.

"But don't worry I made a few calls, Build, Ghost and Wizard are joining us. And the others will be joining us thereafter" Tsukasa said.

"But where are they now?" Tsukuyomi asked.

Woz then answered, "At the Den-Liner."

Momotaros then interjected with an annoyed tone, **"And they are really a rowdy bunch." **

"So, shall we." Tsukasa smiled.

"Yeah." They then pulled out their transformation belts, puts them on their waist. With Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Geiz being a giant circle with two slots on their right and left, Woz being a green belt resembling a handheld, Ryotaro a belt with four buttons and Tsukasa being a magenta one with a giant circle in the center with the symbols of Kuuga to Kiva on it.

**ZIKUDRIVER!**

**BEYONDRIVER!**

In their hands are their transformation trinkets as they activate it. with Momotaros possessing Ryotaro with the latter's hair spiking up with one strand red and was holding a train pass in his right hand. Sougo's group grabbing what appears to be pocket watches, and Tsukasa what appears to be a card.

**ZI-O**

**KAMEN RIDE **

**GEIZ**

**TSUKUYOMI**

**WOZ**

The Riders then starts their transformations with Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz inserting their watches and in the case of Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi clicking at the top of their belts causing projections of clocks appearing behind them and flipping their belts, while Woz closing his belt letting it scanned his watch, Tsukasa by inserting his card and M-Ryotaro by scanning his pass after pushing the red button of his belt.

"**HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI TSU-KU-YO-MI**

**ACTION PROJECTION! FUTURE TIME, AMAZING! ERA! FUTURE! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ! **

**DECADE!**

**SWORD FORM!**

They then transform with Sougo turning to Kamen Rider Zi-O a white and magenta based Rider, Geiz being a body of red color with yellow butterfly-shaped eyes, Tsukuyomi being a white based Rider with a white cape as well as yellow eyes just like Geiz only crescent shaped. Woz being Kamen Rider Woz, a green themed Rider with blue eyes, Ryotaro turning to Kamen Rider Den-O a red Rider with red peach eyes. And Tsukasa becoming Kamen Rider Decade a magenta Rider with green eyes and barcodes on his face.

**"ORE-TACHI SANJOU!" **Den-O shouted causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"Do you always have to say that?" Zi-O asked.

**"What? What's wrong with it?"**

"Nothing it's just that your mouth is so infectious and childish that it's rubbing off on us." Woz answered with a dry and snarky tone.

**"WHAT DID YA JUST SAY!"**

**_Momotaros! Now is not the time to fight! Look! _**They then noticed the sky turning red, with Everyone knowing what this means.

Zi-O then smiles and said, "Okay everyone let's go." Zi-O, Tsukuyomi and Geiz going into the two Time Mazines, Woz and Decade going to a Dimensional Wall and Den-O going inside the Den-Liner as they went towards the Time Stream.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**The 'Grand Order' it is the name of the quest to save Humanity from its destruction. Now it's time for the Kamen Riders and Chaldea to complete this quest. Now it's time to take back our future! **

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Inside one of the rooms of Chaldea, Antarctica _**

As we do back, Ritsuka was now staring at the orange haired man who was now eating a slice of strawberry cake. which causes them to shout which causes Ritsuka to retreat to the door. The man then asked, "Who are you?!"

"Um... Um."

"This is my 'hooky Hangout'! Who said you could come in here?" The man asked.

This caused Ritsuka to reply to him, "I was told that this is my room."

"Your room? Here? I see. So, the last kid finally showed up..."

"And you are?"

"I'm Romani Archaman head of the medical division. Everyone just calls me Dr. Roman." The man calling himself Roman answered.

"Head! S-Sorry to bother you!"

"No not at all, really, I'm just a run of the mill doctor." Roman said cheerfully, he then continued, "By the way, isn't the Rayshift starting soon? I heard all staffers were involved with that."

"Actually."

"In other words, you've infuriated the Director and were cut from the first mission." Roman said.

"Yes."

"Then we're two of a kind. The Director chased me out, saying, 'When Romani is here the mood softens up too much!' All I could do was sulk in this room." Roman said to him with an uneasy tone as he grabs two cups. and he gives out another Coffee to Ritsuka.

"Oh, really?"

"But now since neither of us has anything to do, we should deepen our friendship."

"O-Okay..." Ritsuka said as they started to drink.

**_A minute later _**

"And that's Chaldea's structure. It was built 6,000 meters above sea level in the mountains, with a basement workshop..." Roman explains when suddenly he heard a ringing from his left wrist, he then opened his communicator and it was none other than Lev.

"Hey, Lev!"

**_"Romani, Rayshift is going to begin shortly. Would you come here as well, just in case?" _**Lev asked.

"Did something happen?"

**_In the command center_**

"Team A is read, but Team B and down are having small abnormality issues with some of the people who aren't used to this." Lev answered.

**_Then I'll anesthetize them."_**

"Hurry. You're in the medical office, right? You should be able to get here in two minutes."

**_"Okay."_**

Lev then looks down at the Teams and said, "Don't be late."

**_Back at Ritsuka's room_**

As Roman closed the communicators, Ritsuka then exclaimed, "This isn't the medical office, is it?"

"W-Well, I won't get in trouble for being a little late. Besides, it sounds like Team A isn't having any issues. Oh, the man I was talking to..." Roman was about to explain when Ritsuka said.

"Professor Lev, right? I met him earlier. He said he was an engineer here."

This caused Roman to laugh, "An engineer? That was humble of him. He's the mage who created the telescope to observe Chaldeas, the near-future Observation Lens, Sheba." This caused Ritsuka to be amazed at Roman's statement.

**_At the control Room_**

**_"And, the former Director is the one who constructed the Rayshift's summoning system. And Atlas Academy provided the Spiritron calculation engine to actualize the theory. So many people have come together to make it all possible." _**

Romani explained as we saw the recruits about to Rayshift, with Mash running to somewhere.

**_Back at Ritsuka's room. _**

"It seems pointless to have to have an average doctor like me on hand, but when they call for me, I go. Right?" Roman said pivoting his head towards Ritsuka. he then continued, "Thanks for letting me bend your ear, Fujimaru-kun."

Ritsuka then stands up and replied, "No, thank you."

"Once things settle down, come visit my office. I've got some delicious cake..."

Suddenly they heard a loud boom, as the whole facility went into blackout. With Ritsuka asking, "What is this? A power outage?"

Roman turn towards him and replied, "Chaldea shouldn't have power outages!"

**EMERGENCY ALERT. FIRES HAVE BROKEN OUT IN THE CENTRAL POWER PLANT AND CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM.**

"Fires?" Roman exclaimed.

**THE CENTRAL DIVISION BULKHEAD WILL CLOSE IN 240 SECONDS. ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATED IMMEDIATELY.**

"Control room..." Ritsuka said as he thought of Mash.

**TO RAPEAT, FIRES HAVE BROKEN OUT IN THE CENTRAL POWER PLANT AND CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM.**

Ritsuka then races out of the room, with Roman shouting, "Hey!"

**_Hours Later in the Control Room_**

As they ran towards the control room, they saw it was now in flames. With Ritsuka exclaiming, "Oh no..."

"Only Chaldeas is unharmed? It's possible this was an act of sabotage." Roman said.

**SUSPENSION OF POWER UNIT CONFIRMED. INSSUFICIENT POWER GENERATION.**

This caused the two to be surprised with Roman saying, "This is bad!"

**"UNABLE TO SWITCH TO RESERVE POWER. PERSONNEL, PLEASE MANUALLY SWITCH TO RESERVE. TO REPEAT...**

"I'll go to the basement power plant!"

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"I can't let the light of Chaldea go out! You need to come back to the way you came now!" Roman shouted as he ran towards the basement.

"Dr. Roman!"

**BULKHAD CLOSING IN 180 SECONDS! ALL REMAINING PERSONNEL IN THE CENTRAL DIVISION, PLEASE EVACUATE FROM GATE TWO IMMEDIATELY. RAYSHIFT SYSTEM TRANSFERRING TO FINAL STAGE.**

As Ritsuka continues to search for Mash all the while calling, "Mash!" As he looks around and looking at any angle. As he continues to search, we saw that the coordinates of the Rayshift is now being set to none other than Fuyuki, Japan in 2004 the same year and place that Sougo and his group would travel to.

**"MASH!"**

**LAPLACE CONVERSION PROTECTION IN PLACE ADDITIONAL FACTORS FRAME TOWARDS THE SINGULARITY SECURED. UNSUMMON PROGRAM SET. **

He then saw Mash alongside Fou with the former having her half crash by a ruin, "Senpai?"

**"MASH HANG ON THERE! I'M GOING TO HELP YOU!" **Ritsuka shouted as he runs towards her and saw blood at Mash's lower half. He tries to free Mash. But the ruin is too heavy even for him. as he tries to still lift it up. Mash then implored.

"Please you need to... Run."

"No! you're coming with me, Mash!'"

"Please... Just run. There's no..."

"Forget it!"

**WARNING TO OBSERVATION STAFF. CHALDEAS' CONDITION HAS CHANGED. SHEBA'S NEAR OBSERVATION DATA HAS BEEN OVERWRITEN. THE SURVIVAL OF THE HUMAN RACE ON EARTH FOR THE NEXT 500 YEARS CANNOT BE CONFIRMED. **

"Chaldeas is." Mash said.

**CENTRAL BULKHEAD WILL NOW BE SEALED. COMMENCING INTERIOR CLEANSING IN 90 SECONDS. SEEKING QUALIFIED MASTERS SEEKING...**

The doors ae now then shut up tight with Mas looking at Ritsuka apologizing, "Senpai... I'm sorry, because of me..."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way out of this somehow." Ritsuka smiled as he sits down and asked, "Are you okay, Mash?"

"Yes, thank you." Mash thanked Ritsuka as they sit down waiting for their demise. Mash continued, "Senpai... You can't see... the sky... at all... from here."

"You're right! Because there's always a blizzard here... Someday I want to show the sky, Mash."

Mash tries to move his hand towards Ritsuka, "Senpai... I'm sorry. Your hand..."

"Sure, here." They then hold hands as the facility crumbles

**STARTING UNSUMMON PROGRAM. BEGINNING SPIRITRON CONVERSION. RAYSHIFT BEGINNING IN 3... 2... 1...**

**3rd POV**

**_Meanwhile inside the Time Stream_**

As we go back to the Kamen Rider's side of the story... We turn our attention to Kamen Rider Den-O's personal train traveling through time alongside the Time Mazines. As we go inside, it was now filled with people, with three of them being Imagin like Momotaros creatures that can grant wishes and go through time. One was a turtle themed Imagin with a blue color scheme, the second yellow Imagin with a bearish appearance that had a furry black vest and a face that has a horn. And the last one was a dragon themed Imagin with a purple long coat. This are Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros.

The second group consist of three men one was a young man wearing temple clothes and has orange hair, the second was young man who was eating donuts and is wearing a black jacket with a pink shirt underneath, red pants and black shoes and the third was a man wearing a brown trench coat with a striped T-shirt underneath, blue pants and black shoes. This are Takeru Tenkuji, Haruto Soma and Sento Kiryu AKA Kamen Riders Ghost, Wizard and Build.

On the other side was a man wearing business clothes with a cane and an attendant wearing white clothes making coffee and a young girl this was the Owner, Naomi and Hana. We then heard Ryutaros asking, "Are we there yet?"

**"WE'RE NEARLY THERE! YOU BRAT!" **M-Ryotaro shouted. from the radio.

"Jeez, Momotaros I was just asking."

"But still how are we going to fix this anomaly? I mean I may be a scientist, but I have no experience in Time Travel." Sento said.

Haruto who was still eating his donut replied, "Sento-kun, please don't be like that, didn't you fight for love and piece?"

"Haruto has a point there, Sento-san." Takeru said.

"Okay, okay. You got a point!"

**"EVERYONE! IT'S COFFEE TIME!" **Naomi shouted as she brings trays of coffee and started to bring them down on the Riders and Imagins as they drink it, the Riders spewing it out. With Sento saying.

"What the hell is with this coffee? It's much worse than what Evolt makes!"

"Oh sorry! I'm not so good at making coffee." Naomi apologized shyly.

This caused Sento to reply, "I see."

"Man, we've got a lot of loud people here in the Den-Liner huh, Owner?" Hana said.

"After all we have another Time Incident as large as that of what Kai created." Owner smiled.

**_Inside one of the Time Mazines_**

We then saw Kamen Rider Zi-O and Tsukuyomi inside. As they drive towards Fuyuki, 2004

"Sougo... Are you ready for this?" Tsukuyomi asked to Zi-O as he drives.

"Of course, I am, I'm the Demon King after all." Zi-O answered with a smile he pulls the lever.

However, deep down inside Zi-O got the feeling that this crisis is going to be harder than what Swartz pulled.

**_Meanwhile in Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_year 2004_**

As we go to the city of Fuyuki, we saw Ritsuka walking around the city as he continues, he saw arrows aimed towards him as he blocks his view. When suddenly Mash defended him by using the Cross Shield. She is now wearing a black armor that look like a bodysuit.

"Mash?!"

"I'll explain later. But for now, please stay down." She then continues to block the arrows. On the other side of the city we saw a man holding a bow saying.

"Well... Well..."

As he tries to shoot again, someone creates a rune and blasts the man away.

Meanwhile we saw that Mash and Ritsuka are fine, with the former saying, "Looks like he retreated."

"Mash, that outfit."

"This is..." They then heard something she then continued, "Master, your commands?" This caused Ritsuka to be confused, "You and I will get through this situation together, Senpai!"

Meanwhile, we saw Olga trying to destroy some Skeleton minions one by one. She then shouted, "Why are these kinds of things always happening to me?!" He then saw a skeleton jumping towards her causing her to shout, **"HELP ME LEV!" **

When suddenly Mash blocked the attack as she starts attacking the Skeletons, with Olga watching in surprise when she heard Ritsuka shouting, "Are you alright, Director?"

"You..."

As Mash continues to fight, she is now getting worn down. When suddenly she heard a sound

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Someone then asked, "You need help?"

She then saw Decade, Zi-O, Geiz, Woz, Tsukuyomi, Wizard a jeweled themed red Rider, Ghost BTK Damashii a parka ghost themed Rider with color brown, Build HawkGatling who was a Mix-Match Rider with brown and black colors and Den-O Gun form a Ryutaros possessed form with purple colors and dragonic features gunning down the Skeletons. Mash was awe at this the Riders then go down with Build, Den-O and Ghost turning to their normal Forms.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! STEEL MOONSAULT**

**KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO GHOST! KAKUGO KAKUGO**

**SWORD FORM**

Build being colored Blue and Red called RabbitTank while Ghost being orange called Ore Damashii as they continue destroy the Skeletons. Mash then joins them in it. when they finish the latter thanked them.

"Thanks for the help, but I need to get to my master, quick!"

"Master?"

"I have no time!"

"Then we'll follow you!' Zi-O said as he and the other Riders followed Mash. They saw Ritsuka and Olga with Mash asking.

"Director, are you hurt?"

"What is going on? And who are those people?" She asked as she pointed at the Kamen Riders.

"Yeah, Mash I'm curious?"

"Oh, right who are you people?" Mash asked.

Decade answered with a smile, "We're just some passing through Kamen Riders you better remember that."

"Kamen... Rider...?" The Chaldea group said confusingly.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's it, Let me know if I did something incorrect or it seems a bit rush, well then Adios!_**


	3. Quartzer 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone! I guess you're probably wondering why I chose Sento, Takeru and Haruto as three of the main Riders? Well you see their shows have many elements that Fate Grand Order has, with Build having the science aspect and, I also want Da Vinci to have a fellow Science geek. Wizard for of course it has magic obviously, and as for Ghost he is pretty much like Ritsuka, someone who has befriended a lot of Heroes... So, I'll be adding him. So, that Ritsuka can have someone to relate to. _**

**_But before all of that, I just want to thank you for reading my Fanfiction... I didn't expect it to be this popular, well I guess you like the story very much. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this Fanfiction, they belong to Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei Company, Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Type-Moon and Aniplex_**

**Quartzer 2**

**2004: The Team up**

**Sougo POV**

**_As we go back to Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

As we turn our attention to our heroes, we saw that Ritsuka and his group are now recovering from their confusion. With them started to calm down, Ritsuka saying, "Kamen Riders? As in those urban legends I've been hearing about?"

Zi-O then giggled and replied, "Do we look like Urban Legends to you?"

Olga and Mash are now confused at this with Mash asking, "Umm... Master who are these people?"

"Oh, right." Ritsuka then explain to the two about the Kamen Riders, which caused the two to marvel at this. Olga then asked, "So, who are you? And why are you all here?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that! But you must also introduce yourselves too." Build said. from which the Chaldea group also nodded.

The Riders then each revealed their names with the Chaldea also introducing themselves and their organization and their systems, which causes the Time Riders, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Den-O to be surprised that theirs another group of Time Travelers with Ghost and Wizard in particular was amazed at how master-servant system and the concept of Heroic Spirits just like how the Eyecon System works. The Riders then explained, "Well, as for why we are here, we are here to investigate a disruption in the Time Stream. Any idea of what that might be?"

Mash then said, "Oh right, I was about to explain to the director, this is Singularity F. Fuyuki 2004. It may be hard to believe but I..."

"I see so you call this Disruption a Singularity, huh?" Woz and Decade said. They then asked, "Then what's causing all of this?"

Mash then explained about the current situation of the timeline which shocks the Riders.

"You mean the world's gonna end in one year?" Build asked.

"Man, that is messed up!' Tsukuyomi stated.

"Yes, that's why we are here." Mash answered.

Suddenly Olga interrupted by asking, "You're a Demi-Servant, right? I could tell just by looking at you. What I want to know is why didn't it succeed until now!"

"Demi-Servant?" Zi-O, Geiz and Wizard said.

"I'm sure you know that Chaldea prepared a servant beforehand in order to resolve the investigation of Singularity F." This caused Olga to gasp Mash then continued, "Right before I died, he offered me a contract. In exchange of a Heroic spirit and a Noble Phantasm, he wanted me to eliminate the cause of this Singularity. So, I merged with the Servant to become a Demi-Servant."

This explanation amazed the others, with Olga replied, "Then this abstitute Commoner has become your master?"

"Master?" Ritsuka muttered as he realizes that they were talking about him, "I am a Master? But..."

"That Command Spell proves it."

"Well, if what Olga-san saying is true... You're going to have to deal with it." Build said. This caused Ritsuka to laugh nervously, when suddenly they heard a ringing in the latter's wrist. Ritsuka then checks his wrist and saw that the band that was wrap around it was blinking and then generates an image of Roman with the latter saying.

**_"I finally got through. Hello... Can you hear me?"_**

"Dr. Roman!?"

**_"Fujimaru-kun, Mash. So, you did get caught up in that Rayshift without being in a coffin you had to withstand the conscious... Wait! Who are these people!" _**Roman shouted as he pointed at the Kamen Riders. This caused Zi-O to walk and said.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce ourselves." Zi-O then each introduced their Kamen Rider names and real names as well as to why they are here to Roman.

**_"Kamen... Rider?!"_**

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**The 'Grand Order' it is the name of the quest to save Humanity from its destruction. Now it's time for the Kamen Riders and Chaldea to complete this quest. Now it's time to take back our future! **

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Going back at Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

Roman started to get the gist of why the Riders are here, **_"So, you're saying that you and your group came here. To also investigate the Singularity?"_**

**"Yes... That's why we're here." **Den-O replied.

**_"Then..." _**

Suddenly Olga push Ritsuka and Mash out of the way, "Why have you taken control, Romani!?"

**_"Director!?" your alive?!" _**

"What are you talking about!? Why is the head of the medical section in that chair?! Where's Lev?"Olga demanded.

**_"Professor Lev was right in the middle of the explosion. I can't see any hope of his survival."_**

"No..."

The Riders are now feeling sorry with Olga, although Decade, Woz, Geiz, Build and Wizard felt that something's off. Judging from the tone of Olga's voice This Lev guy should be a capable Mage. Dying from an explosion like that. Is impossible since he had plenty of way to escape.

**_"The reason I've been entrusted with the operational command is because there isn't anyone left that outranks me." _**

"Then what about the Master Potentials? What happened to the 47 people who were in the coffins?!" Olga asked.

**_"All of them are in critical condition."_**

Olga gritted her teeth as Romani continued, "**_At this rate..."_**

"Don't be so foolish!" Olga shouted shocking everyone, "Transfer them to cryopreservation immediately! Our priority is to ensure their survival!"

**_"I'll do it at once!"_**

"Director?!"

"As long as they don't die, this can all be justified later." Olga said. she then thought, "I can't possibly carry the burden of 47 lives."

**_Meanwhile, Back at Chaldea, Antarctica_**

**_Year 2018 _**

"Currently Chaldea has lost 80% of all its functions. Once communication with the outside are restored, I'll request supplies and start reconstructing Chaldea. That's the status." Romani stated to Olga while sitting down in the Control Room.

**_"Fine, Romani Archaman. I'm not happy about it, but until I get back, you're in charge of Chaldea." _**Olga stated.

"Right, but still..."

**_As we turn our attention at Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

**_"A Demi-Servant, the fusion of a Heroic Spirit and a Human... I can't believe it succeeded at a time like this." _**

"Well then, starting now, both Ritsuka Fujimaru and Mash Kyrielight will begin investigation on Singularuty F."

**"Hey! Don't you forget about us! We'll help you too! Shiraga-Onna!" **Den-O interjected.

"Oh yeah, alongside these people." Olga said with a tone of irritation pointing her finger at the Kamen Riders.

**_"I wish you luck. But if an emergency comes up, please contact me." _**Roman replied.

"Hmph! We can send an SOS, but nobody will come to save us." "

**_"Director."_**

"Director, are you sure about this? We could wait here for help instead." Mash asked.

"After this incident, I can imagine how much protest we'll get from the Association. We can't go home empty-handed." Olga said as she grips her fist. She then shouted, "Sorry, but you'll have to help me. Mash and Fujimaru. As well as you Kamen Riders!"

"R-Roger!" Ritsuka said

"You got it." Zi-O interjected.

"I never thought the day would come when I'd have to rely on a bunch of commoners." Olga mumbled. Then suddenly they heard a ringing on her wrist. She then activates the communications. And saw that it was Roman, "You're being annoying!"

**_"Please get away from there now!"_**

This caused everyone to be surprised, with Mash shouting, "I'm detecting signs of an enemy! This is... A Servant."

"A what now?" Build asked.

**Tsukuyomi POV**

**_A few hours later, Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

"What the heck!? How did a Servant get here!" Ritsuka asked. As he and the others ran.

"Yeah why?!" Wizard asked.

"It's a Holy Grail War!"

"What do you mean by 'Holy Grail War', Mash-san?!" Ghost asked.

"Yeah it's like the cup that Jesus Christ had on the Last Supper!" Geiz said.

"It's been confirmed that in 2004, a special Ritual called a 'Holy Grail War' took place in this city. A Holy Grail is a vessel that contains the foundation of all of magic. But unlike the Holy Grail that you know, It's A Grail that was completed by the Mages of this City. They summon Seven Heroic Spirits to activate it. The Seven Masters battled it out, and in the end the Survivor gets the Holy Grail.

"Wait a minute, this is just like the Rider Fight that Kamen Rider Ryuki experienced." Decade and Woz said.

"Well I don't know about what you're talking about... But let's get back at the topic in the end the conclusion isn't recorded."

"Did the Ritual succeeded?"

"Did it fail?"

"Whatever did happen, the Servants' actions ended without anyone knowing about them."

As they ran towards a bridge, Ritsuka asked, "But then why?!" Suddenly Fou cried out as if he senses that something wrong, they stopped and saw that the bridge was now tangled with chains. Ritsuka then walk and tried to touch, "Are these chains?!"

**"NO DON'T TOUCH IT!" **Olga shouted.

"Olga-san is right Ritsuka! Those are no ordinary chains!" Wizard said. As he senses Mana coursing through those chains. When suddenly the chains started moving, which causes him to stumble to the ground. Mash walking towards him.

"Master!"

"What was that just now?!" Tsukuyomi muttered.

**_"Too bad. The Fresh prey got away."_**

"Who's there!' Ghost and Zi-O shouted first. The group then turn to the direction and saw a cloaked woman with lavender and is wearing a black bodysuit and a hood. On her hand was a scythe, "An unknown Servant and an Unknown Master. How young and fresh."

"Oh man, this is giving me Medusa Vibes." Wizard said as he pulls out a gun-sword from a magic circle.

**"Yeah, and it looks like she's itching for a fight" **Den-O said preparing his sword. With the other Riders following suit.

"A Servant! But I don't see her Master..." Mash shouted.

"This world has already gone mad!" Olga said as she prepares to shoot, "A servant without a Master doesn't surprise me."

"So, this means that Servants cannot disappear anymore?" Ghost asked.

"I'm afraid so.' Olga answered.

"Yeesh, now I'm getting nervous." Build shivered as she looks at the woman. They then saw the woman go towards a statue as she scratches its face.

"Those are..."

"Former Humans... Looks like that Servant turned them to stone."

This caused the Riders and the others to be shocked with Wizard snarking, "Great... Now the Medusa vibes are now stronger in this one."

"Why would you do this?" Ritsuka asked.

"I agree with Fujimaru-san here!" Ghost shouted.

"You complain, when you wander into my hunting ground, I'm free to treat however I please, am I not." She then rips the head off causing blood to come out, with the heroes flinching Den-O exclaimed**, "That Hebi-Onna is so crazy!" **

"You're not wrong there." Build and Geiz replied.

"I've lost one statue, but now I'm going to have twelve new ones." She licks her lips.

"Our option is to fight."

"Fight?"

"Can you take her?"

"Yes!"

"Wait! You're not going to fight her alone!" Tsukuyomi said as she accompanied Mash. With the other Riders watching from the sidelines.

"You're helping me, Tsukuyomi-san?"

"Of course, I do, I can't just leave you to fight this woman alone."

"I appreciate that." Mash smiled

"Be careful Tsukuyomi!" Zi-O shouted.

"Oh, how bold. How fresh. Is this your first time fighting as a Servant? Then as your Senpai I'll teach you." She declared as she twirled her Scythe, "Be careful of what you two say and do. For once the word 'Fight' passes your lips, it has already begun." She then disappears and starts attacking Mash and Tsukuyomi. She starts by trying to break Mash's Shield as well as parrying and dodging Tsukuyomi's sword strikes, "You two are getting desperate. Excellent. But be careful you two, my lance is the lance of immortal killing. Any wounds this lance delivers cannot be healed by any means."

Tsukuyomi then tries to roundhouse kick the woman only for the latter to dodged, "Even if by a miracle that you two could completely heal your body. Do you two understand!?" The woman is now getting the two slid nearly off to the ground. With the former getting ready, "If you make the slightest error..." She then clashes hos scythe with the sword and shield of Mash and Tsukuyomi while saying with glee, "You two will be a failure of a Servant and a Human for the rest of your life!"

The woman tries to slice the two only for them to dodged with Mash ramming and Tsukuyomi kicking the Woman who blocked it. the latter then jumps and goes to the chains, standing at them without falling, "Being too fresh can grate on the nerves."

"Man, you talk too much!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

The Woman then unleashes her hair which turn from snakes to chains which blocked any exits with Build saying, "We're trapped!"

"I will entangle you all with my hair."

"**That clinches it, this Snake is now off her bonkers!" **Den-O shouted as he readies his stance. Alongside the others.

"I agree with you on that Momotaros." Decade agreed.

"We're no match for her. Please run Senpai!"

"We'll take care of this!" Tsukuyomi pointed her sword

"Mash."

"Tsukuyomi..." Zi-O interjected.

**_"You two got guts. A little girl is still a little girl, but you two seem strong. That's why I can't leave you two like this." _**

"Who are you?"

**_"Who? Look at me and you'll know. Old friend."_**

The woman as well as the group turn to the direction of the voice, it was a hooded man with a blue hood and a druid staff. The woman then said, "You... Caster! "The man then removes his hood and it was a man with red eyes and blue hair. The woman asked, "Why do you side with these Wanderers?"

"Huh? Because it's better than being on your side of course!" The man named Caster shouted as he fires fire rune spells at the woman. Causing an explosion that destroys the chains, with the woman backing off from the explosion.

"Thanks, but why did you help us?" Ghost and Wizard asked.

"I'm a Caster Servant. For a certain reason, I consider her an enemy. The enemy of my enemy is not necessary my ally, but for now you can trust me." Caster answered, he then told Mash and Tsukuyomi, "Get in position young ladies. Skills aside, your courage are second to none.'

"Thank you!"

"Got it!"

He then shouted at Ritsuka, "Kid! Are you the master?! Then I'll leave it to you for the commands."

"But..."

"If you call yourself a man, steel yourself!" Caster shouted.

**"The Blue hair is right, this is no time to be such a chicken, Ritsuka!" **Den-O shouted.

"It'd be a temporary contract, but out of regard for those brave ladies, I'll become your Servant."

**"Geez, who is he? The Kame?" **Den-O remarked.

**_Yeah that was what I was asking myself, Momotaros." _** Ryotaro replied.

"That's fine with me. it means I can kill you earlier than planned. I'll take you while you're still flesh and blood." The Woman sneered as she readies her scythe, she then telepathically used her chains to try and attack Caster who jump but the chains started to follow him. The latter then continuously dodged and blocked the strikes, the Woman tried to attack him with her scythe only for Caster to block it with his Staff. He then goes back to the ground as he steps back to dodge the strikes. As he continues to dodge, he then jumps with the woman taunting, "It's all you can do just to run away! It seems you don't even the time to cast a spell, right?"

Caster step back with the Woman saying, "This is what you get for opening your big mouth. This is what happens when you express your intention." She then shouted as she tries to attack Caster only for him to smile at this and shouted.

**YOUNG LADIES!"**

Mash and Tsukuyomi then blocked the attack with Caster explaining, "I don't need to chant a spell to cast Runes. Go back to School you Dimwit!" He then cast a Rune that was on the ground that the woman was standing over causing a burst of fire. Caster then cast another barrage of Runes towards the Woman causing her to disappear.

"Amazing!' Wizard said. As he marveled at what happened, _"He can use Rune Magic without chanting a spell? Man, this guy must be I shouldn't be surprised since I've seen a lot of Strong Magic Users."_

"And, that's one down."

"Thank you, you save us when we are in danger." Mash said

"Yeah, you have our gratitude." Tsukuyomi interjected.

"Well, good work. We were saved because of your support, don't worry about it." Caster replied as he grabs the two by the shoulder, this caused Ritsuka and Zi-O to separate them while saying.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

**"Yup this guy is just like the kame!" **Den-O remarked.

"That's one sexual Harassing old pervert." Olga also remarked.

"I agree with you on that one." Decade, Build and Woz agreed.

**_"For now, let's ask him about the situation. It seems he's a sane Heroic Spirit."_** Roman said.

"Is that Communication through Magecraft?

**_"It's a pleasure to meet you. Heroic Spirit, I don't where you hail from but it's an honor..."_**

There is no need to be so florid. Just state your business quickly. You good at that weakling-man?"

**_"Weakling?"_**

This caused the other Riders to facepalm with Build saying, "Wow! He got roasted."

**_Author's Notes:_**

_**And that's about you guys! I hope you have a fun time reading this! And also I'm planning to have Tsukuyomi and Mash to have a sisterly bond with each other since they are pretty much the main girls of their series.**_


	4. Quartzer Final

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! I'm glad that you like the last chapter of this Fanfiction. Cause I like to write this a lot. Now as of the other Riders that are not featured in this Arc, don't worry they will be in later Arcs as either Supporting Characters or Cameos. And as for the story the extra and side events are going to be featured in my upcoming Gaiden Fanfic. For now, I'll only focused on the main Seven. So, that I don't have to tire myself out from all the writing._**

**_And No I'm not nerfing the Kamen Riders I'm just making them a little amazed at the Servants as they haven't met any Heroic Spirits during their Rider careers only meeting alternate versions, like Kouta, Takeru and Sougo in their respective Movies with Kouta being the Fateful Sengoku Battle Royale, Takeru during Ghost's Fateful moment as well as Sougo during Over Quartzer... And in this Fanfiction, they are facing off against the likes of Artoria Pendragon, Gilgamesh and Jeanne D'Arc people who have mystical and godly weapons tangled with Ancient monsters as well as History's greatest and worst Villains. Monsters and villains that existed long before the Villains that the Kamen Riders faced came or emerged to Earth. _**

**_So, in short, it's not like I'm messing around with the Kamen Riders, I'm just having them have an introduction to the world of the Fate Series. And in this last chapter The Kamen Riders will have a lot of time to shine... As well as work together with the Heroic Spirits to combat the Demon Pillars and Kamen Rider Kaijin. And most of the Riders will be at mission control on standby and would come at a Singularity at any time especially the Kamen Rider Supporting characters with Sento, Haruto and Banjou assisting Da Vinci. Daiki, Natsumi, Kotaro, and Yuto. checking the Status of each Singularity to figure out its status as well as stability, as well as, Makoto and Alain as well as their team helping the key Characters and other Historical Figures. Before the true Main Characters which are the Zi-O, Den-O, Decade, Ghost and Chaldea main characters arrived. So, you don't have to worry about too many Riders._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that have appeared in this Fanfiction, they belong to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company, as well as Kinoko Nasu, Takashi Takeuchi, Type-Moon and Aniplex. That's all I'm about to say._**

**Quartzer Final**

**2004: The Final Battle and the Beginning of the Quest.**

**Ritsuka POV**

**_A few hours later, Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

As we go to the other side of Fuyuki, we saw that Caster was now finished at explaining the situation to the Heroes. The Kamen Riders are now untransformed, with Roman summarizing**_, "In short you're Servants from a Holy Grail War that took place in this town, and the only survivor, yes?" _**

"I didn't lose if that's what you mean."

"Then what happen?" Sougo asked.

"Somewhere along the line, our Holy Grail War was switched with something else."

"Switched?"

"Into what?" Takeru interjects.

"I don't know the details myself. Overnight the town was blanketed with fire, humans had disappeared, and only Servants remained. Saber was the first to start up the Holy Grail War again. That one goes on a rampage with Relish like a fish finally getting water. Saber has defeated Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker and Assassin. And the defeated Servants become corrupted by a dark shadow, as you saw with Lancer." Caster explained at the two groups as he continued, "I disposed of the black Rider and Assassin before they encountered you and as for the Berserker well... I think its best if we leave him alone.

"I see so then all we have to do now to stop fix the Singularity." Tsukasa said.

**_"Yeah, so, if we defeat the remaining Servants..." _**

"The Holy Grail War will be over."

"There's a high likelihood of settling the Singularity F abnormality, too. Do you know where it is?" Olga asked.

"At the heart of this land, they're protecting it. the corrupted Holy Grail. I'll take care of the Archer Bastard. I need to settle things between once and for all."

"Wait! If you're going to fight him... We'll join too." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, me, Kadoya, Woz and Soma here will back you up." Sento agreed with Tsukasa with a serious look.

"Wow! You guys have guts! I'll give you that."

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Over Quartzer by Shuta Sueyoshi Ft ISSA)**

**The 'Grand Order' it is the name of the quest to save Humanity from its destruction. Now it's time for the Kamen Riders and Chaldea to complete this quest. Now it's time to take back our future! **

_Oh, yeah, Oh..._

We saw Mash, Ritsuka, Roman, Da Vinci look and marveled at the Rider kicking Kamen Riders, when suddenly they saw Zi-O, Den O, Ghost, Build, Wizard and Decade walking as their faces are now shown.

_sshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?)_

We saw Sougo, Ryotaro and Ritsuka look at the clocks as they reach it, they then swing their arms the background starts rotating.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

We then saw Geiz throws his cloak as he transforms to Kamen Rider Geiz.

_Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

With Tsukuyomi and Mash walking as Tsukuyomi changes to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

We then cut to Sougo and Tsukasa who then transform to Oma Zi-O and Decade Violent Emotions as their eyes turn red and slanted.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!_

We then saw Takeru appear with Makoto, Alain as well as the Heroes of history. With Roman, Sento, Haruto and Da Vinci at mission control

_Ima wo susume yō_

We then saw Woz turning his book as it shows a shadowy figure with white hair and black eyes.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira_

We then saw the Shadowy figure as he walks, as an image shows the Heroes doing their daily routine. As we cut to Woz's book showing Oma Zi-O destroying things as well as the Shadowy figure sending creating golden cups.

_tatake_

As it changes to a white version of Woz. As we saw the Ridewatches.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni_

We then saw the statues of the Riders appearing as Geiz activates his Ridewatch.

_Tobikonde mitara_

As the statues continue to appear, as Sougo activates his watch with Ritsuka, Tsukasa, Takeru and Ryotaro watching him.

_Believe Yourself!_

Sougo, Tsukasa, Ryotaro and Takeru transforms into their Rider Forms.

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

We then saw the Riders riding their backs, as Shadowy figures started walking. As the Rider kicks started moving.

_You, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O riding through the blaze.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

We then saw heroes standing with serious looks on their eyes.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

We then saw the Riders as well as the Servants fighting some enemies. With Woz using his Kamen Rider Ginga Miridewatch.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

We then saw Tsukuyomi and Mash walking down the stairs, as the scenery started changing.

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

We then saw Zi-O using his sword.

_Mabayui sekai Misete_

As it switches to Geiz with them duking it out as the title appears.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**_A few more Hours Later, Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

You really don't mind helping us?" Olga asked Caster, "Even though you hardly knew everything about our situation?"

"Yeah, Are you sure?" Tsukuyomi also asked.

"No, I don't mind. Don't worry about it." Caster answered

Later, as they continue to walk towards the location, Caster then explained, "I don't get involved with everything outside of my Time Period. At the end of the day, I cooperate as a weapon. That's a Servant's Golden Rule." This caused Takeru to reply.

"No that's not true! Servant or not you are still a Hero. Someone who did amazing feats. So, don't consider yourself like that!"

"You're too kind, kid. but your purpose is to investigate this abnormality. While my purpose is drawing this Holy Grail War to a close. Our interests line up, so, why not join forces in a jovial manner?" Caster asks as he helps Olga up.

"That's a logical Decision."

**_"Man... He clearly is like the Kame he even acts like him when towards girls." _**_Momotaros scoffed._

_Now's not the time, Momotaros!" _Ryotaro thought.

"Still it's Unusual. You don't have the potential to be a master?" Caster said.

"What of it?" Olga shouted as she pushes Caster back.

"I mean you're a first-class Mage. You just don't have the potential to be a master? Is it a curse?" Caster asked.

"What difference does it make!?" She shouted back.

"You've got a first-class stubborn streak too."

"What was that!?"

"You know she kind of reminds me of you, Geiz." Sougo remarked.

"Oh, shut up!"

As this was going on, we saw Ritsuka looking at Mash, "Mash? I overworked you, didn't I?"

"No! no, I'm fine! I'm operating perfectly! But..."

"But what?" Haruto asked.

"Oh, I know what it is..." Olga said.

"Senpai, I can't use my Noble Phantasm, yet."

"Noble Phantasm?"

"What's that?' Takeru, Sougo and Haruto asked.

"They're weapons that Servants use. But Mash you have..."

"No, this Shield hasn't shown me its true form yet."

This caused Olga to facepalm, "You said you didn't know what kind of Servant you merged with, so I figured this was the issue."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not all of your responsibility. An outstanding Master should be able to analyze the Servant with whom he has a contract."

"You mean."

Olga then pinches Ritsuka's face nd shouted, "I'm saying your level is low!"

"I'm sorry."

**_"You know he kind of reminds me of you and Sougo, Ryotaro."_** Momotaros telepathically said to Ryotaro.

"You sure, Momotaros?" Ryotaro asked.

**_"Of course, I am!" _**

"Sorry for interrupting the fun... But a Noble Phantasm is about Instinct. If something that calls upon that Instinct... It will awaken naturally." Caster said pointing at Ritsuka, causing Mash and Olga to block Ritsuka. This caused Geiz and Haruto to ask.

"Um... What are you doing? He's not going to attack, you know."

"Awkward." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah." Sougo, Woz, Sento, Takeru and Tsukuyomi agreed.

Caster then disappeared with Olga saying, "I'm tired. Let's rest up a bit ahead." The group then continued to walk.

**Mash POV**

**_A few Hours Later, Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

As they stayed inside a School. We saw that the entire group are now inside a school, with Ritsuka, Tsukuyomi and Sougo walking towards Mash and Fou with the former asking, "Senpai, Sougo-san, Tsukuyomi-san."

"Are you cold?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yeah, must be cold wearing that outfit."

"I agree."

"I'm fine you guys, it seems this form isn't affected by temperature."

"I see." Ritsuka said.

"Amazing." Sougo and Tsukuyomi marveled at this.,

"I'm sorry. I keep putting you through hard times, Mash. If your Master was a first-class Mage, instead of some commoner. Your burden would be lighter." Ritsuka apologized.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, Ritsuka." Tsukuyomi said.

"Yeah lighten up a bit it's not your fault." Sougo replied.

"They are right, and you are really human. Senpai." Mash smiled. She then continued, "I'm happy, happy that I could form a contract with you as a Servant." This caused Ritsuka and the others to smile, Mash then look at the sky, "Was there a blue sky in there too?"

"Well, that's hard to say." Ritsuka said he then thought about something, he turns towards Sougo and Tsukuyomi and asked, "By the way we like to ask what your adventures as Kamen Riders were like?" This caused Sougo and Tsukuyomi to have very sad faces. With Tsukuyomi saying.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." Mash answered.

This caused Sougo to sigh and declared, "Okay we'll tell you about our lives as Kamen Riders as well as our Senpais, but it won't be pretty."

This caused Ritsuka and Mash to nod as the Sougo and Tsukuyomi started their story. Ritsuka and Mash marveled at the origin stories of each Rider as well as feeling both surprised and sad about the ordeals of Sougo of him being the past version of both Oma Zi-O and Barlckxs and how his existence nearly causing the timeline and by extension the entire multiverse to collapse. And Tsukuyomi and his relationship with his brother Swartz.

"I'm sorry about that." Ritsuka and Mash said.

"Don't worry about it, we have gotten over that." The two Kamen Riders replied.

Meanwhile, we saw that Olga was now chanting a spell inside a magic circle, with Caster, Sento, Ryotaro, Haruto, Geiz, Woz, Takeru and Tsukasa watching her.

**STARS, COSMOS, GODS, ANIMUS, HOLLOW, VOID, ANIMA, ANIMUSPHERE.**

When suddenly Caster and Haruto picks up a bunch of them, with Olga shouting, "Hey you two! Don't touch that without permission!"

"Dude, that girl is such a tsundere, huh?" Woz and Tsukasa muttered.

"Just like Geiz-san." Ryotaro and Takeru smiled. This caused Geiz to sigh in exasperation.

"There's something important that I haven't confirmed yet."

"And what is it?" Caster asked.

"Do you know the true name of the Saber-class Servant? You speak as if you have fought her many times."

Takeru then interjects, "Yes, what was the name?"

"Yes, I know. Anyone who's been struck by her noble phantasm would realize her identity." Caster said in a serious tone. He then continued, "Pulling the Sword from a Stone that selects the king. It's a famous holy sword of all, even in your time period."

"Selects the king. You don't mean?" Takeru and Haruto muttered.

"Yes, its name is Excalibur."

This caused Olga and the other Riders to gasp, "Excalibur!"

"The Sword that belongs to King Arthur the celebrated King of Knights."

"Wait, King Arthur you mean the once and future King of whole of England and by extension Britain, the guy whose rule fall apart due to the Lancelot and Guinevere Affair and Mordred's rebellion?" Takeru and Woz shouted.

Sento, Haruto, Ryotaro and Tsukasa were also taken back by this, when Olga shouted, "You're going to tell her, Mash to fight King Arthur? Her Noble Phantasm hasn't released yet!"

"The Young Lady has that Shield."

"But her Noble Phantasm!"

"Wary of the Shield, there was a bowman who targeted the young lady."

"What?"

This caused Tsukasa to interject, "So you're saying that..."

"Yes, if Archer makes a move then the Saber is definitely involved. And if my hunch is right..."

**_Hours Later, outside Fuyuki, Japan_**

**_Year 2004_**

We then saw the group on a cave with Caster saying, "The Holy Grail is inside.

"It looks like a natural cave. But has it always been in the town of Fuyuki?"

"It's half-natural, Half Artificial. A mage spent many years expanding his underground workshop." Olga said, which fascinates Sento and Haruto.

"Wow! This is great!"

"I never would have thought there's a workshop here."

Suddenly Fou hissed at the opposite direction with Caster saying, "Well, speak of the Devil. The disciple is here."

They saw a white-haired man with a sleeveless black suit and a red cloth.

"The Archer Servant?"

"Are you protecting the wielder of the holy sword as always?" Caster asked.

"I have no memory of becoming a disciple. But I at least do the work of chasing off mundane visitors."

"In other words, you're a gatekeeper."

"My interesting, huh." Tsukasa said.

"I don't know what you're protecting Saber from. But let's end this here."

**KAMEN RIDE **

**WOZ**

**DRIVER ON PLEASE SHABADOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

**RABBIT TANK BEST MATCH**

**BATCHRIMININA BATCHIRIMINA **

**"HENSHIN!"**

**DECADE**

**FLAME PLEASE HI-HI-HI-HI-HI **

**STEEL MOONSAULT RABBIT TANK **

**ACTION PROJECTION! FUTURE TIME, AMAZING! ERA! FUTURE! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ!**

**SWORD FORM!**

**"Ore Sanjou!"**

"You're going to need our help." Decade and Woz said.

"The more the better besides, this guy is going to be a bit of a pain." Build muttered.

"You guys seem to gonna like this." Ghost and Wizard said.

Archer then conjured up a bow and sword and declared, "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of free time!" He then shoots the sword towards Mash, with the latter trying to defend the group.

"Ehwaz!"

**DEFEND PLEASE!**

Only for the projectile to be burn into flames. As it also was in contact in a dome of fire.

"Don't say such sad thing, Archer. Unless you don't have the confidence to take us on?" Caster said. he then cast fire runes. With Wizard and Decade firing their guns. Archer then jumps to dodged it. with Caster shouting, "**GO RIGHT NOW! SABER'S IN THERE!"**

"Let's go!" Ritsuka, Sougo, Tsukuyomi, Mash, Olga and Geiz then went inside the cave. Archer then tries to go towards them when suddenly Caster block him, and Wizard cast another spell.

**BIND PLEASE!**

Chains then each bind Archer, with Caster, Decade, Wizard, Woz, Den-O, Build and Ghost readying their weapons. Archer then breaks the chains. When suddenly Caster has his staff tap the ground which causes fire to break out towards Archer. With the Riders started to fight him.

**_Inside the Cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

Meanwhile as we go inside the cave, we saw a young woman with black armor with prim bun white hair, and pale skin standing with a black sword opening her eyes. As the group confronts her, they suddenly saw Saber with Ritsuka asking.

"What is this?"

"Yeah what is that thing?" Sougo shouted.

"An exclusive magical core? This is the Holy Grail?" Olga exclaimed.

"Oh ho... That is an interesting servant there." Said the black armored woman. As she looks down on them.

"Is that Saber?"

"What Magical Energy!"

"Wait a minute why is King Arthur a girl?" Sougo asked.

"Umm... Sougo, now not the time!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi then nodded at each other as they pulled out their watches.

**ZI-O II!**

**GEIZ! GEIZ REVIVE GORETSU!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! RIDER! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O II!**

**REVIVE! GORETSU! GORETSU!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER TSUKUYOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

This caused the Chaldea group to marvel at the new transformations of Zi-O and Geiz, they saw that Zi-O still stay the same except that his mask change with two clock hands in his eyes and Geiz meanwhile has orange Armor. With Ritsuka and Mash saying, "Amazing!" Mash and the Riders then ready for battle.

"A shield and some strange armor, is it? You should ready stranger girls and boys. With this sword, I will test your protection and strength!" Saber shouted as she readies her Excalibur.

**_Meanwhile, outside the cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

We saw that Caster and the Riders are now at the ground with the Riders each splitting up. Archer then conjured up an arrow, "You are wide open!"

As he shoots the arrow, Caster then conjured vines with Wizard changing forms.

**SHABADOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN LAND! PLEASE: DODODO DODODON DON DODODON!**

As Archer tries to fire again, Caster and Wizard smile as the former said, "Here we go, grand scale!"

**DEFEND PLEASE! **

This caused the arrow to break and disappear after making in contact with the wall, Decade, Build, Ghost, Woz and Den-O then tries to attack Archer only to jump. But he was block by a rune with Den-O shouting, **"Got ya, punk!"** He then kicks Archer in the head. With the others using their weapons to hit him.

Archer was now struggling with him saying, "You put runes in the air?"

"Yeah, my mentor has a spell that summons the gate of the underworld. I ripped her off basically."

"So, wait you cast a knock off of your master's spell?" Wizard and Ghost asked.

"Geez this is awkward." Woz said.

"And effective." Decade and Build said.

"It won't do any good to shoot each other on long-distance. From here, let's go all out and do our usual fights." Caster said as he twirls his staff.

**"He's right so why don't we settle this man in man!" **Den-O shouted as he and the other Riders joins Caster. This caused Archer to smile.

"From a Caster Class and a bunch of armored men?" He said as he conjured two Chinese blades one whit and one black, "Maybe you guys are smarter than usual." Caster and the Riders then charges at Archer with Caster shouting.

**"ONE'S CLEVERNESS AND TASTES ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!**

**_Meanwhile, back at the cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

As we go back inside the cave Saber is now pushing Mash and the Riders back, only for Zi-O II to appear towards behind her all the while clicking the top of his watches and belt and twist his belt around.

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

He then proceeds to punch Saber in the gut causing her to stammer with Geiz Revive appearing switching forms.

**SPEED TIME! REVI-REVI-REVI-REVI-REVI-REVI REVIVE WHIRLWIND! WHIRLWIND!**

Geiz revive then change his armor to blue and then proceeds to punching her continuously at rapid speed. Saber was now getting irritated, "Why you!" She then tries to slash the two only for Tsukuyomi to do a time stop and slash her with her beam sword. Meanwhile we saw that Ritsuka and Olga are amazed at the Riders, with Ritsuka trying to go to Mash. Only for Olga to create a force field.

As the battle goes on, Saber is now shouting, "What's wrong? Won't you come forward?" She then tries another slash which causes Mash, Zi-O II, Geiz Revive and Tsukuyomi back. Ritsuka shouted, "Mash! Sougo! Geiz-san! Tsukuyomi-san!"

This caused Olga to be concerned to him. As Saber continues her fight against the four with her having a hard time with the Riders but an easy time with Mash. With Ritsuka shouting, "Everyone!" Only to be block by Olga with her arm saying.

"If you lend to go help them, you'd only be in the way. No worse than that."

"But Mash is..."

"Prepare your resolve."

Mash was now struggling to get back on her feet. As she saw the Riders fighting Saber.

"I understand how you feel. Painfully so..."

"Then..."

"You're that girl's master. That girl is your servant. And don't forget those three they're with her."

"As Mash is starting to get up, Saber then pushes back the Riders and landed a sword swing towards Mash who then was taken back. the Riders went towards Mash with Zi-O II asking, "Are you okay, Mash?"

As Ritsuka started to look away, Olga shouted, "Do not look away! Look straight ahead! Hold your head high! Right now, what should you really be doing as a master?" as they saw Mash getting up with the help of the Rider. Saber is now getting ready to attack by unleashing a magic aura while raising her sword.

**_Back at the outside of the cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

We then cut to the fight between Caster, the other Riders against Archer is now getting intense. With Caster and the Riders pushing Archer back, the former as well as Den-O, Ghost and Decade then disarmed him. when suddenly Build, Woz and Wizard go down towards him. with Caster and Build clashing blades with Archer. Struggling as they do it.

"Game over."

**"**Yeah the law of victory is set now!" Build announced with a smile.

"I think you've gotten rusty."

"You've got that right. You guys come this far, and you're worried about someone else."

**"HEY GUYS WATCH OUT!" **Den-O shouted. Build and Caster turn around and saw the white sword coming towards them.

**_Elsewhere, inside the cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

We saw that Saber is now raising her sword with her saying at the four, "I shall answer those eyes, and the heart that protects its master!"

As she was getting ready, we saw that Olga put down the barrier and shouted, "Please endure it, Mash! Tokiwa! Myokoin! Tsukuyomi!"

She then saw Ritsuka going towards them, "Wait Fujimaru! Fujimaru!"

Saber then shouted as she brought down the sword.

**EXCALIBUR MORGAN! (****約束された勝利の剣 (****エクスカリバー・モルガン)**

She then unleashed a black energy wave at the four, with Mash trying her best to block. The energy wave also causes winds that pull Ritsuka back.

**_Back at the battle outside of the cave_**

**_Year 2004_**

We then saw the Riders struggling to make their next move, because Archer has Caster on a sword lock, "It looks like this is the end."

"Will that shield resist the sword? Or will that sword pierce the shield"

"Will it?" Wizard back in his flame style asked.

"A long time ago I heard something similar to that."

"Yeah? And what's the answer?"

"The answer was a 'paradox'. Only contradiction is produced."

"I see..." Decade said.

"I don't know about that. I always think the same thing about that story." Caster said as he continued, "If both are equal, then isn't it all down to the skill of those wielding them? Or let me put it another way. If you are losing because of the weapons performance, then it's humans that compensate with wisdom, yes?" He then throws a pebble which explodes. Archer then tries to stab Caster only for him to realize it's a wood shell as the real Caster gets out of it with it exploding, "Never underestimate the Sage of the Forest!"

The Riders then starts to attack Archer who was now starting to get tired.

Caster then shouted, "Sorry this is all new to me!" He then conjured up a massive arm made of wood which grab Archer. This caused the Riders to then realize this is their chance.

**_"Hey Senpai, can we switch?" _**Urataros asked.

** "What the... Kame? Ok fine, Kame! I suppose it's your turn." **Den-O then push the blue button as he scans the pass.

**ROD FORM!**

He then changes his armor from a red peach design to a blue turtle design, **"Now then won't you mind reeling you in?"**

"Okay then guys it's the finale!" Wizard shouted.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE DECADE!**

**CHOINE KICK STRIKE SAIKO!**

**KAIGAN ORE OMEGA DRIVE! **

**TIME EXPLOSION**

**VOLTEC FINISH! YEAH!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

They then proceed to kick the wooden hand causing it to explode. They then saw Archer disappearing. Caster then shouted, "My you guys are good." Den-O then pushes the red button.

**SWORD FORM!**

**"Geez that Kame really likes to intervene."**

They then reconvene with Caster who was mumbling, "True this is better than nothing."

**_Inside the cave again_**

**_Year 2004_**

Saber is now trying to break Mash's shield, with the latter now starting to fail. Zi-O II shouted, "Come on, Mash this is no time to give up!"

"Yes! If you do, we will be disintegrated!" Tsukuyomi and Geiz shouted.

When suddenly Ritsuka hold the shield, with Zi-O II saying, "Ritsuka what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help."

"Senpai." Ritsuka then uses his command spell to empower Mash, as they stand the three Riders also join in. with their time powers being transferred to Mash.

"Please watch me, Master, Sougo-san, Geiz-san and Tsukuyomi-san!" As they hold the shield it produces a projection of a wall with clocks and a moon banner.

"The noble phantasm!"

As Mash shouted, Saber said in surprise, "That shield is!" The black wave then hit Saber point blank causing an explosion that has Saber struggling. Mash is now close to being unconscious, with Ritsuka and the Riders trying to help Mash.

"Mash!"

"Stay with us!"

Saber then prepared to fire**. **

**EXCALIBUR! **

Ritsuka, Mash and the Riders then stands up with Mash saying, "I'm fine... It's not over yet." As Saber was about to fire, they heard a voice spoke

**_"My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames. A flaming yet verdant giant. Retribution. A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs." _**

They then saw Caster who said to them, "I'm proud that you've held this long. The one who destroys Wickerman!" He then conjures up a wood statue that tries to grab her, she tried running in its arm only to be grab by another hand.

"**OKAY GUYS! THIS IS THE FINISHER!"**

**TWICE TIME BREAK!**

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

**TIME JACK!**

The Riders then jumps and then kicks the state which then explodes and reveals Saber wounded.

"Victory for the power that protects. I see... Such like that innocent one." She then smiles as she continues, "Ultimately no matter how fate changes, I face the same end when I'm alone."

"What does that mean? Do you know something?" Caster asked.

"Yes, what do you mean, Arthur-san?" Zi-O II stated.

"Eventually, you will come to know Ireland's child of light and Demon King of Time!" The last one really surprised The Riders Saber then continued as she disappears, "Grand Order... And the battle over the Holy Grail has just begun..." This caused the heroes to be confused.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean by..." Caster asked as he notice that he also starting to disappear into thin air he then towards the heroes with a smile on his face as he carries his staff, "Hey Kids, Young ladies I'm leaving the rest to you!"

"Caster!"

"If there's a next time, could you summon me as a Lancer?" The two then disappeared to thin air.

"Confirmed. Saber and Caster are both gone."

"Did we win?"

"Looks like it." Zi-O II replied.

"Now all we have to wait is for Tsukasa and the others to get here." Tsukuyomi said.

"I agree with you." Geiz Revive said.

**_"Well done, Mash and Fujimaru! It looks like I can't get any visuals down there. Director now we don't have to worry about Singularity F." _**

"Grand Order... How did the Servant know that name?" Olga asked herself.

"Director?"

"Olga-san?"

"Well done, Mash and Fujimaru as well as you three Riders." She then continued, "Even if you're inexperienced, or even if you're a temporary Servant... You still made a wish and the Shield opened to you. If you do acquire the True Name, you didn't have the slightest interest in becoming that Heroic Spirit. Maybe that's why the Noble Phantasm responded to you. That's some fairy tale. Never mind me. But it's inconvenient using a noble phantasm without a True Name. I'll think up a good spell for you. Let's see... How about Lord Chaldeas?"

"Thanks Director. Lord Chaldeas..."

This caused the others to sweat drop with Zi-O II and Tsukuyomi saying, "She's really a gadfly, huh? And she also has a funny naming sense." Suddenly they heard clapping they turn and saw that it was Lev saying.

"My I never thought you would all get this far, and with new allies. This is an unforeseen event of the project that goes beyond what my tolerance allows."

"You're..."

This caused Olga to be overjoyed saying, "Lev... Lev... Thank goodness you're alive." As Olga and Lev are talking, However, Geiz Revive realize something is wrong when Lev murmured something about Dr Roman being late and shouted.

"Stop Olga! There's something strange about that guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew something suspicious about you! When Roman told us about the explosion. Ritsuka and Mash here never found a body of you, and from Olga's tone you are a powerful Mage you had many ways of escaping the accident."

"What do you mean Geiz-san?" Mash asked.

"I'm saying he's the one who was responsible for the accident!" This caused the others to be surprised. With Olga saying.

"That's a lie... That's a lie, right."

"No, it isn't. and I guess you're here to finish the job, huh?!"

"Yes, you're right, and I cannot believe you're still alive Olga! Well not exactly alive, your physical body anyway. Yet when you were alive you didn't have the aptitude for Rayshifting. But you had the earnest desire for it. that's why the moment you return to Chaldea you'll cease to exist."

"Cease to exist?"

"But that's too miserable to contemplate. You dedicated your life to Chaldea... So, the least I can do is to show you what's going on." Lev then open a hole which shows Chaldeas.

This caused Olga to be horrified, "What is that?! It's not real is it? that's just a virtual image right, Lev?"

"That's the real thing, I link Space-Time together for you." This shocks the Riders because this means he can travel through time.

**_You are with the Holy Grail, even this is possible."_**

"Take a good look, Scion of the Animusphere family. This is the fate of your family's lunacy." Lev then tries to pull Olga towards Chaldeas.

"Hey what are you..."

"This is the end; I'll make your wish come true. Now touch your treasure."

Olga then started screaming when suddenly Tsukuyomi shouted, "I don't think so!" She then stops Time and jump so fast that she grabs Olga. She then shoots at Lev as time started moving.

Lev was surprised saying, "What the what the hell happened?"

"Simple I stop Time and rescued Olga-san here." Tsukuyomi answered while holding Olga who was now unconscious.

The others then went towards her with Ritsuka saying, "Thank you Tsukuyomi."

"Why you I'll make you pay for this!' As he was saying that he heard a man from behind saying.

**"Hey!"**

He turns and saw Den-O and the others, with Den-O punching him in the face. They then went down and join the others, as Lev glared at them. Mash then forward saying, "Oh no!"

"You trash! You'll regret laying your hands on me, and Romani as a fellow student who studied sorcery together, I will give you a final advice. The Future has not disappeared. It has been incinerated." This caused the Heroes to be surprised, "Chaldea is probably being protected by the magnetic field of Chaldeas. I'm sure the outside is meeting the same fate as Fuyuki.'

**_The reason that we couldn't contact the outside. Isn't because communications are down, but because there's no one outside to receive them."_**

"You will not perish from becoming an evolutionary dead, nor will you be destroyed after engaging in a war. Rather from your meaninglessness. And because you have lost the favor of our king... **YOU WILL BURN AWAY LIKE USELESS WASTEPAPER, LEAVING NO TRACE BEHIND!"**

"Blah, blah, blah... And I thought you'd be more different than most of the bad guys we knew." Build said causing Lev to turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your words remind me of a certain Red Alien that I fought before babbling about how Humans are the worst. And how it's their fate to be destroyed. Well news flash that's not going to happen because we are here."

Lev is now getting angry as he said, "You dare talk like Humans had any hope of survival?!"

"Yes, he is cause as long as we are here, we are Humanity's last hope." Wizard retorted

**"And we won't let you have your way with this world too, you green-hat wearing long nosed bastard!" **Den-O shouted.

"That's right don't underestimate Humanity's potential! We will fight and live until our lives burn bright!" Ghost stated.

"And I won't let you destroy the world as long as I'm not King yet!" Zi-O declared.

"And as for me, you think that you won just because you incinerate the world? No because I 'm here to destroy it." Decade finished.

Lev's anger is now in it's breaking point as he shouted, **"YOU! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU BUNCH OF TRASH!"**

Decade smirk at this question, "Just some passing through Kamen Riders, you better remember that!"

The cavern is now collapsing with Lev saying, "Tch the Singularity is at its limit. The accursed Saber caused me unnecessary trouble. Trying to maintain this time period even while being awarded by the Holy Grail. Well then farewell Romani, Mash and the 48th Master Potential and as for you Kamen Riders I'll make sure I'll remember and make you pay for what you did." He then disappeared as the portal also disappeared.

"The cave is collapsing!'

"We've got to get out of here!"

The Riders then took a Dimensional Wall as they bring Mash and Ritsuka with them.

**Ritsuka POV**

**_Back at Chaldea_**

**_Year 2018_**

We then saw Ritsuka waking up at his room and saw Fou at a chair. He then went towards the Control Room to find Mash when he heard a voice, "Fou?" He then turns to see Fou and Mash Playing with each other as they saw each other Mash said.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Mash!"

"Ahem!"

**Well look who is awake!" **The two then turn to see Romani, The Riders in their civilian forms, Hana and the Taros looking at them. they then stop hugging. With Urataros saying

**"My, you two really love one another."**

**"Man, it makes me cry!"**

**"Pink sister is so cute!"**

"Now's not the time, Urataros guys!" Hana replied.

"First of all, congratulations on returning alive, Fujimaru. Mash and Chaldea were saved thanks to you."

"Yeah, you're one tough kid." Sento agreed.

"Um... What about the Director!?" This caused them to be silent with Takeru replying.

"She's fine but her soul is now in safe keeping with one of my friends until she has a new body." This caused Ritsuka to sigh.

"Because of you three alongside the Kamen Riders the Fuyuki Singularity has disappeared."

"Well that's good!" Sougo said.

"However, seven new Singularities have been discovered." This shocks the others.

"Seven new worlds, eh?" Tsukasa said.

"They're Space-Time disturbances that don't even compare to Fuyuki's. Using Rayshift and other methods of Time Travel that the Riders produced to each of these seven singularities and returning history to its rightful form... That's the only way to save humanity."

"I see..." Geiz and Woz said.

"So that's the plan." Tsukuyomi stated.

"Aside from you, all of the Master potentials are in Cryopreservation. Mash is the only Servant that we have. Under the circumstances I am practically forced to tell you this, but still I need to say this. 48th master potential Ritsuka Fujimaru... Are you and your Servant prepared... To shoulder the responsibility of Humanity's Future?"

"C'mon Ritsuka what its going to be?" Haruto and Sougo asked.

"If it's something I can do."

"Thank you!'

**"Wow! You are really like Ryotaro here!" **Momotaros said.

"Those words determined our Fate. From here on out, Chaldea will follow through on Former Director Olga Marie's Plan to preserve humanity. Our aim is to protect as well as to recover Human History. The search objectives are Holy Relics. From various eras and the Holy Grail appearing to be the cause. The opponent we must fight is history itself. Many Heroic Spirits all who were legends will be standing in our way, the only way to survive is by taking back our future in this way. No matter what sort of end awaits us... The name of this operation is Chaldea's last yet Original mission. The order to protect Humanity 'Grand Order!'"

"Wow! That is some speech." Haruto and Sento said.

"Will you also join us?"

"Of course, we do, after all we have the same objectives." Sougo answered.

"Thanks."

"I'll look forward to working with you Sougo."

"Yeah me too."

**Fate Grand Order: The King of Time and Humanity's Last Master: Fuyuki**

**Main Characters:**

**Kamen Rider:**

Sougo Tokiwa – Grant Gustin / So Okuno

Geiz Myokoin – Scott Menville / Gaku Oshida

Alpina Tsukuyomi – Michelle Ruff / Shieri Ohata

Junichiro Tokiwa – Jamieson Price / Katsuhisa Amase

Woz – Ian Sinclair / Keisuke Watanabe

Tsukasa Kadoya – Ray Chase / Masahiro Inoue

Ryotaro Nogami – Justin Briner / Takeru Satoh

Hana – Erica Mendez / Yuriko Shiratori

Momotaros – David Tennant / Toshihiko Seki

Urataros – Eric Vale / Koji Yusa

Ryutaros – Kyle McCarley / Kenichi Suzumura

Kintaros – Christopher Sabat / Masaki Terasoma

Owner – Neil Kaplan / Kenjiro Ishimaru

Naomi – Cassandra Lee Morris / Rina Akiyama

Takeru Tenkuji – Zach Aguilar / Shun Nishime

Sento Kiryu – Aaron Dismuke / Atsuhiro Inukai

Haruto Soma – Chuck Huber / Shunya Shiraishi

Oma Zi-O – Troy Baker / Rikiya Koyama

**Chaldea:**

Ritsuka Fujimaru – Griffin Burns / Nobunaga Shimazaki

Mash Kyrielight – Erica Mendez / Rie Takahashi

Olga-Marie Animusphere – Kira Buckland / Madoka Yonezawa

Romani Archaman – Xander Mobus / Kenichi Suzumura

**Antagonists**:

Saber Alter/ Artoria Pendragon – Kari Wahlgren / Ayako Kawasumi

Lev Lainur Flauros – Jalen K. Cassell / Tomokazu Sugita

**Unknown POV**

**_At an unknown throne Room_**

**_Year 2068_**

We then saw a golden armored man who has a resemblance to Zi-O only with red eyes. This is Oma Zi-O

**"I see so that's what the cause, well my youthful self I hope you had an easy time fixing this Seven Singularities or otherwise I'll take matters into my own hands.!'**

He then disappeared as he watches the red sky with a flaming city.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_And that's about it you guys! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I do... See you next time in Orleans! And also as for Olga she's now in the same situation as Kanon Fukami at the beginning of Ghost so don't worry!_**


End file.
